1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to apparatuses and methods for managing image files by displaying backup information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of digital photographing apparatuses, high quality and high-capacity images may be photographed. However, since the digital photographing apparatuses have a limited storage capacity, it is necessary to carefully manage image files that are stored in the digital photographing apparatuses.
Thus, in general, after an image file photographed by a digital photographing apparatus is backed up to another apparatus (for example, copied into a personal computer (PC) or shared through a social network service or a cloud service) in various manners, the image file stored in the digital photographing apparatus is deleted.
However, when a previously backed-up image file is not deleted and is still stored in the digital photographing apparatus together with an image file that is not backed up, it is difficult to detect which image file is a backed-up image file, when managing a memory of the digital photographing apparatus at a later point in time. In particular, the amount of inconvenience increases as the number of stored image files increases. In addition, when a user fails to memorize the image file arrangement of an apparatus in which image files have been backed up, it is very difficult to detect a backed-up image file among the image files stored in the digital photographing apparatus.